1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a targeting device for use in connection with the insertion of an intramedullary nail into an intramedullary canal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgeons often use locking intramedullary nails in order to secure a fracture of a long bone such as a femur. Once the nail has been inserted into the intramedullary canal of the bone, a plurality of screws may be driven into the bone and through the nail in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the nail. In order to align the screws with openings formed in the nail, a targeting device may be attached to the proximal portion of the nail. Generally, radiographic imaging may be utilized during the procedure in order to facilitate the proper alignment of the screws prior to a drilling through the bone. Various guides have been developed in order to facilitate proper alignment of the screws with the nail.